


A Journey Of Unexpected Love

by Spotlulu94



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotlulu94/pseuds/Spotlulu94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf brings a mysterious young elf with him making her the fourteenth member of the company. What does her mysterious past hold and how will it affect the dwarves' journey? How will the dwarves respond to this unwanted addition? What will this adventure have to hold for this elf? </p><p>This story is mostly based off the movie with hints of the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

A Journey of Unexpected Love   
Chapter 1: Meeting 

Perspectives: Gandalf, Raina, Fili, and Thorin 

 

Gandalf Perspective

Raina and I made it to the relaxed beautiful green lands of The Shire. Little hobbit children ran through the grass. They didn’t have a care in the world. None of the knew of the happening that lay outside of The Shire. Some of them stopped and stared at us. They reminded me so much of Raina when she was young less adventurous though. It felt like not too long ago I found the elf toddler wondering the woods alone. I never regretted taking her in. It’s hard to believe she’s already a fourteen hundred. 

“Why are you looking at me?” asked Raina. 

“How do you know what I’m looking you?” I asked. 

She rolled her eyes. I’ve never been able to break her from the habit. 

“And how would I know what you’re looking at young lady, since you’re always rolling your eyes”, I said. 

“I’m not all that young”, said Raina. 

“You will always be a child in my eyes Raina”, I said. 

“When will you consider me an adult?” asked Raina. 

“Like I said you will always be my little girl”, I said. 

She sighed. 

“What’s wrong my dear”, I asked. 

“Nothing”, she answered. 

“Raina”

“The years have seemed to by far slower than before. And they seem far more lonely”, said Raina.

Most elves her age were married with children right now. My poor child she’s far from most elves. A smile appeared on her face. 

“We are in for a wonderful adventure Father”, said Raina. 

“Yes, I expect we are”, I said. 

Raina’s Perspective 

He might be an annoying old man at times, but whose Father isn’t? I have no idea who my real parents are. Gandalf is the only parent I’ve ever known. The only remembrance I have from my real parents is a necklace. It resembled a heart crafted of silver. 

“You’re doing it again my child”, said Father.

My fingers left my necklace’s cool surface. I took in my surrounding this time I really enjoy the view of The Shire. I’ve traveled most of Middle Earth, but I’ve never been here. It seems so relaxed. I would grow bored of it in less than a week. Father knocked on a small circular green door. A hobbit with a long smoking pipe answered. So this is our burglar, Bilbo Baggins. 

He doesn’t look like much, but appearances can be deceiving. The hobbit had reddish brown wavy hair and green eyes. I wonder if he’ll live up to the dwarves’. What will the dwarves think of me? I know they aren’t big fans of elves. 

“Good morning”, said Bilbo. 

He’s right it is a good morning. The sun is shining and everything seems relaxed. Maybe I should spend sometime here once we’ve finished our grand adventure. 

“What do you mean?” asked Father. 

A confused look appeared on Bilbo’s face. 

“Do you wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not, or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?” asked Father. 

After spending hundreds of years with Father I’m used to this line of questioning and it becomes more amusing than annoying, but to the poor hobbit it’s only confusing and a tad bit annoyed. He will eventually adjust to it. He will either need a few hundred years to adjust or a few weeks. It depends on the person. 

“All of them at once”, said Bilbo. 

I personally thought this morning is more three of those four options. Mischief always seems more tempting on a perfect day like this. Father learned that the hard way. He hasn’t forgiven me for catching his beard on fire when I was child. 

“And a very fine morning for a pipe of tobacco out of doors, into bargain. If you have a pipe about you, sit down and have a fill of mine! There’s no hurry, we have all before us!” said Bilbo. 

I couldn’t help enjoying his relaxed attitude. 

“Oh no I don’t have the time. I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure”, said Father. 

The Halfling’s expression was priceless. 

“On an adventure? I couldn’t imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty disturbing things that will make you late for dinner”, said Bilbo. 

I couldn’t help giggling at the hobbit. How could someone have so little sense of adventure? There’s a great big world out there just waiting to be explored. I’m fourteen hundred and I’ve yet to seen enough it. His attention went to his mailbox. Acting like we aren’t here isn’t going to make Father or I go away. I tried it on my Father many times when I was younger, but never succeeded. He got up from the bench and started sorting through his mail pretending we weren’t here. 

“Good morning”, said Bilbo. 

This has to be the first time I’ve heard someone use good morning as another way to say shut up. I don’t have to many firsts left. 

“To think I would lived to see the where I would be good morninged by Belladona Took’s son. As if I were selling button at the door”, said Father. 

“Beg your pardon”, 

“You’ve changed and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins”, said Father. 

“I’m sorry do I know you?” asked Bilbo. 

“You know my name but seem to have forgotten that I belong to it. I’m Gandalf. Gandalf the Gray. And Gandalf means me”, said Father. 

I had no idea how it was possible for the hobbit to forge my father. It’s quiet hard to forget a wizard. 

“Not Gandalf the wondering wizard who made such excellent fireworks. Old Took used to have them on midsummer eve. But whose your friend?” asked Bilbo. 

“Raina at your service”, I said before I gave a small bow. 

“I pleased to find you remember something about me even if it’s only my fireworks. Well that’s decided. It will be very good for you and most amusing for me and all the others”, said Father. 

“What no? No. We don’t want any adventures here, thank you. You might try over The Hill or across The Water”, said Bilbo as he pranced up the steps to his house. 

Father carved the letter g into Bilbo’s pretty green door. The Halfling is going to make a fuss about that when he discovers it. 

“Why did you have to tease him?” I asked. 

“I did none such thing”, said Father. 

“What is your sense on our burglar?” asked Father. 

“He holds a one of a kind bravery. That he has yet to discover”, I said. 

I stopped following him, when we reached the end of The Shire. 

“I think I’m going to stay here awhile”, I said. 

“Are you afraid of the dwarves?” asked Father. 

There was a playful tone in his voice. 

“No, I’m not. I only want to keep an eye on our burglar”, I said. 

“There is no reason to be bashful about who you are”, said Father. 

The rest of the day I spent entertaining hobbit children with archery tricks. The braver children asked to touch my ears. Their grandparents told them that touching an elf’s ears was very good luck. I didn’t mind so I let one or two of them touch my ears. 

“When I come back tell me if they’re lucky or not”, I said. 

They nodded their heads ran back over to their parents. I spent the night in forest enjoying the staring sky until I fell asleep. Late the next afternoon I knocked at the Bilbo’s green door. He was wearing a colorful robe and sleeping clothes. 

“Why are you here?” asked Bilbo. 

“For the meeting of course”, I said. 

“What meeting?” asked Bilbo. 

“Oh nothing just a few friends”, I said. 

“When is father coming?” asked Bilbo. 

“After all my years of traveling with my father I’ve learned this lesson. He will come when he will comes. He will never be late or early. He’ll arrive precisely when he wants to”, I said. 

This only seemed to confuse the hobbit. I took a seat in the corner of the dining room. 

“May I get you anything or take your cloak?” asked Bilbo. 

“No thank you, but you could take my quiver and bow. A biscuit and raspberry jam would be nice if isn’t too much trouble”, I said. 

Bilbo oddly carried the foreign objects. He joined me back in the living room. 

“How old are you? Is true your kind is immortal? Where do you hail from?” asked Bilbo. 

I smiled maybe he can get him interested in joining the company. 

“Curious for a hobbit. My father might be right about you after all. Curiosity is something I will never frown upon”, I said. 

“How old are you? I know that’s a rude question to ask a lady like yourself”, said Bilbo. 

“I’m an elf Bilbo age doesn’t matter. I’m fourteen hundred years old. My age proves my immortality”, I said. 

“Do you hail from Rivendell?”

“To where I hail from I do not know”, I said. 

I sighed. That question of where home is has lingered in my head since I was old enough to have it. 

“Amazing”, said Bilbo. 

“I don’t see what’s so amazing about me. I’m only a simple elf”, I said. 

“Yes, but a simple elf in the shire, which makes you one of the most curious things here”, said Bilbo. 

Only ten minutes after getting my biscuit and jam the doorbell rang. Bilbo set out cakes and other food and then trotted over to answer the door. I can’t help feeling a little bad for him. That must be one of the dwarves. I’ve only met Thorin Oakenshield. The other were strangers to me. There was a ring at the door. 

I heard a deep voice say “Dwalin at your service”. 

“Bilbo Baggins at yours”, said the hobbit. 

Heavy footsteps came into dining room. It was a dwarf. He was bald and had thick brown beard with a few streaks of gray in it. His features were rough and his skin had an olive tone to it. The dwarf’s eyes were a color of greenish gray. He sat down across from me with a heavy thud. His clothes were all shades brown. Two axes were strapped to the inscriptions on them read Grasper and Keeper. 

“Who are ya’?” he asked. 

“Raina, Gandalf the Gray’s daughter”, I said quietly. 

“The archer?” he asked gruffly. 

His voice was deep and serous, but held no hint of hatred. I sighed in relief. Father hasn’t told them. 

“Yes. And you”, 

“Dwalin”, 

“Nice to meet you”, I said. 

He nodded his head. 

“Are you any good at it?” asked Dwalin. 

“At what?” I asked. 

He pointed to my bow near the door. 

“I’m better than most”, I said. 

“Hopefully, you are as good as your word”, said Dwalin. 

I didn’t mind the gruffness or bluntness of his language. It’s refreshing having someone that would get right to the point. A few minutes later there was another ring at the door and Bilbo sprung to answer it. He looked over at me. I wasn’t sure why. Probably calculating how useful I would be to him on this journey. 

“Why don’t you take off your cloak?” asked Dwalin. 

“I’m cold”, I said. 

“It’s summer”, said Dwalin. 

Bilbo couldn’t help, but stare at the dwarf. Has he not seen one before? The doorbell rang again. 

“That will be the door”, said Dwalin

It was another dwarf. His dark brown eyes held a great wisdom to them. The dwarf’s beard was white and went all the way down to his belt. He wore a deep red coat and brown pants. The tips of his shoes flipped up the like the ends of his beard. 

“Ohh! Evening brother”, said the white haired dwarf. 

“Balin!” said Dwalin. 

He got up from his seat. 

“By my beard, you’re shorter and wider than the last we met”, said Dwalin. 

“Wider, not shorter. But sharp enough for the both of us”, said Balin. 

They embraced. Then they did something shocking. The two of them butted their heads together. Balin took the empty seat next to Dwalin. He seems nice enough there was a cheery smile on face. I’ve seen that smile somewhere before, but on a much younger dwarf. 

“What’s your name missy?” asked Balin. 

“Raina”, 

“Where are you from?” asked Balin. 

“I honestly have no clue. Father found me lost in woods and took me in. He’s been my only family ever since”, I said. 

“How very interesting”, said Balin. 

He actually seems interested. Balin fished heavy piece of folded paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

“Only a simple contract explaining details and reward of the mission if completed successfully”, said Balin. 

The front of the folded paper read: 

Deed of Contract 

It was tied neatly with a gray ribbon. When I unfolded it I saw it was as long as a hobbit. I quickly scanned over it then reached the bottom, which was already sighed by Thorin. I quickly sighed my name. I had written my name in elvish. I quickly folded the paper before he could catch a real glimpse at it. Bilbo came back to the dining room with a mug full of beer and handed it to Balin. 

“I apologize for any rudeness my brother showed you in my absence. He’s not accustomed to talking to a lovely young lady such as yourself”, said Balin. 

“There’s no need to apologize. Your brother has been perfectly polite to me”, I said. 

“See brother I’m capable of being well mannered”, snorted Dwalin. 

“May I get you something to drink, Raina?” asked Bilbo. 

“Beer would be nice if it isn’t too much trouble”, I said. 

He ran to get me a drink and then to answer the door. The beer was cool and tasted sweet. Dwalin and Balin quickly finished off what was on their plates and went into the pantry. I stayed in my seat trying my best to go unnoticed. 

Fili’s Perspective 

As we walked down the path we were stared at by the hobbits. 

“What odd looking people?” said Kili as we passed another hobbit. 

“Imagine what they think of us brother”, I said. 

We stopped at round green door with a blue glowing mark on it. 

“Is this it?” asked Kili. 

“I think so brother”, I said. 

I pounded on the door. A small curly haired hobbit answered. 

“Kili and Fili at your service”, said Kili and I. 

“You must be Mr. Boggins”, said Kili. 

“Nope you can’t come in. You’ve got the wrong house”, said the hobbit as he tried shutting the door. 

Kili stopped the door with his arm. 

“What? Was is it canceled?” asked Kili. 

“Of course not”, I said. 

“No, it wasn’t canceled”, said the hobbit. 

“That’s a relief”, said Kili as we pushed into the house. 

“Careful with these I just got them sharpened”, I said as I him handed my swords to the hobbit. 

Kili’s attention went to a wonderfully crafted bow. He couldn’t resist picking it up and pulling the bowstring back. 

“Put it down. It isn’t yours, Kili”, I said. 

“Stop nagging Fili you sound like Dori”, said Kili. 

I glared at him. 

“Fine brother”, said Kili as he carefully leaned the bow against the wall. 

It surprised me to see a woman sitting at the table. I had no idea one was accompanying us on our journey. I’ve seen human women before, but she’s different. She had inhuman elegance to her. I took the seat beside her before Kili could. I couldn’t see much of her face. All I could see was a strand of dark wavy brown hair sticking out from her hood. I was curious to see what’s under her hood. 

Raina’s Perspective 

Two more dwarves entered the dining room. The first to enter was a tallish dwarf that stood at about my height. His hair was a beautiful golden blonde. Braids were woven through his hair. His mustache was braided and his beard was short and welled trimmed. Those eyes were something I’ve never seen before. They were a cool bluish gray. He wore clothes that were all of a dark brown shade. 

Another dwarf followed closely behind him. He dark brown eyes that held a mischief to them. The dwarf’s messy dark brown hair stopped at his shoulders. It was odd for a dwarf to have hair like that. What was even odder was he only had stubble not a bushy beard. The blonde dwarf pushed pass dark haired one and took one of the empty seats next to me. The other took the empty seat at my other side. 

“Kili”, he said as he gave my hand a shake. 

“Raina” 

My attention refused to the leave the blonde dwarf. Something stirred inside me. Attraction? Why does it choose to awaken now? Many men have found me attractive, but I’ve never felt attraction until now. As I looked him over I noticed six weapons hidden among his clothing. It wouldn’t surprise me if he had more hidden within his clothes. He hadn’t said anything yet. 

“Do you have any idea who owns that fine bow?” asked Kili. 

“It’s mine”, I said. 

“Where did you get it? I would love to have one like that”, said Kili. 

“I made it. I could make you one if you want”, I said. 

“You don’t want a bow made be human hand. Dwarven weapon makers are far better. Best to stick with your own bow Kili”, said Dwalin. 

Kili gave a disappointed sigh. 

“If you change your mind Kili I will happily make you one”, I said. 

He smiled. 

“Whose your friend?” I asked. 

“This is my older brother”, said Kili. 

“Does he have a name?” I asked. 

“Fili”, answered the dwarf. 

He eyed the blades at my belt. 

“Are those knives and bow the only weapons you carry?” asked Fili. 

“All I need”, I said. 

“May I see them?” he asked. 

I nodded my head and unlatched them from my belt. He unsheathed them. 

“Where did you get these?” asked Fili. 

“Father brought them back for a gift from one the elven lands”, I said. 

“They are fine blades”, said Fili. 

“Thank you”, I said. 

“Do you have any idea what the engravements means?” asked Fili. 

I shook my head. There was another ring of the bell and again Bilbo went to answer it. Four more dwarves came into the dining room. Their names were Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin, and Gloin. Ori, Dori, and Nori were brothers. 

Ori seemed to be the youngest of all of them. He had warm brown eyes. They held so much innocence to them. I had never seen that sort of innocence in a male dwarf. His hair was strawberry blonde. Braids framed his face. He has short somewhat wiry beard that wasn’t as well kept as the other dwarves. Ori wore a light purple coat and gray pants and shoes. Most of his clothes seemed to be mom maybe a grandmother. 

Dori was the eldest of the three brothers. His silver hair and beard were braided intricately. It must take him hours to get ready in the morning. Dori’s eyes were gray with sheen of silver to them. He was dressed in shades of purple. 

Nori the middle brother seemed to be the outcast of the three. He had dark brown hair. Nori has the same dark brown eyes as his younger brother, but the lacked the innocence. There was something wicked about them. His beard was tied into three separate braids. He was dressed in browns in purples. 

Oin seemed to be an elder dwarf. He had thick messy dark gray hair that was scattered with strands of gray. His long mustache was tied into two curved braids. In one of his hands he held a hearing trumpet. His brother Glion had thick red hair and beard. All of them settled at the small crowded table. 

“What’s that silver piece around your neck?” asked Nori. 

“Leave her be Nori. But what is it?” asked Dori. 

“It’s the only thing I have of my real family”, I said. 

“Gandalf isn’t your real father?” asked Kili. 

“He adopted me. I was abandoned in the woods as a child”, I said. 

“Sorry”, said Kili. 

“Why? I’m not and I was only happy to be found”, I said. 

The new group of dwarves that just arrived. Bifur’s black, white, and gray beard reminded me of skunk, but I never tell him. My eyes lingered on the part of an orc’s hatchet lodged in his head. That explains why he hasn’t been talking. 

Bofur had brown a hair and a long brown mustache. Bombur was a very fat dwarf the reminded me of a pumpkin. His red beard was tied into a thick braid. I looked over at the worried hobbit and couldn’t help feeling bad for him. He has twelve dwarves, a wizard, and an elf in his cozy dining room. The group had grown completely comfortable in the small living room of the hobbit hole. 

Bilbo started complaining as the dwarves started taking more and more food from pantry. Bombur carried three large circles of cheese to the tables. The dwarves began thumping their feet against the wooden floor. They started clanking the knives and forks together. 

Fili’s Perspective 

Song broke out: 

Chip the glasses and crack the plate!   
Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates-  
Smash the bottle and burn the corks! 

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!   
Splash the wine on every door!

Dumps the crocks in a boiling bowl;   
Pound them up with a thumping pole;   
And when you’ve finished, if any are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!   
So, carefully! Carefully with the plates! 

I heard humming from next to me and then it turned into a soft singing. I caught a glimpse of a smile from under her hood as she dodged the plates and cups that were being thrown. She glanced over at me and I caught a glimpse of a pink blush across her cheeks. Once the song finished there was a heavy knock on the door. Bilbo walked to answer it revealing Uncle. 

He took his seat at the head of the table. Uncle looked over the every face. When he reached Raina she looked down to avoid his gaze. For a stranger Uncle’s gaze can be intimidating for a stranger who has yet to grow accustom to. 

Raina’s Perspective 

I’ve never blushed under the dwarf’s glance before. I shook my head. It’s only the beer nothing more. Normally it takes a lot more than a single mug to have any affect on me. I pushed away my mug and decided I had enough. The room filled with smoke rings. The window was too far away for me to open it. Thorin spoke of how his kind refused to give them aid for this journey. How could someone not help their family? I know it’s a dangerous adventure, but should at least offer something. 

A heavy mood of sadness took over the small dining room. The deep voices of the dwarves filled the air in song. 

Far over this misty mountains and cold   
To dungeons deep and caverns old   
We must away ere break of day   
To seek the pale enchanted gold. 

The dwarves of your made might spells,   
While hammer fell like ringing bells   
In place deep, where dark things sleep,   
In hollow halls beneath the fells. 

For ancient kin and elvish lord   
There many a gleaming golden hoard   
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught   
To hid in gems on hilt of sword. 

On silver necklaces they strung   
The flowering star, on crown they hung   
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire   
They meshed the light of moon and sun. 

Far over the misty mountain cold   
To dungeons deep and caverns old   
We must away, ere break of day,   
To claim out long-forgotten gold. 

Goblets they carved there for themselves   
And harp of gold; where no man delves   
There lay they long, and many a song   
Was sung unheard by mean or elves. 

The pines were roaring on the height,   
The winds were moaning in the night.   
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The tree like torches blazed with light. 

The bells were ringing in the dale   
And men looked up with faces pale;  
The dragon’s ire more fierce than fire   
Laid low their tower and houses frail. 

The mountains smoked beneath the moon;   
The dwarves, they heard the ramp of doom.   
They fled their hall to dying fall   
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon. 

Far over the misty mountains grim   
To dungeons deep and caverns dim   
We must away, ere break of day   
To win our harps and gold from him. 

I kept quiet as the dwarves sang. Their deep voices revealed their sadness at losing their home. I can’t imagine how painful that was for them. Thorin’s voice held the most suffering to it. I couldn’t help pitying him. I disliked the dwarf, but no voice should hold such heavy sadness. Bilbo wandered out of the room. The music stopped and he hadn’t noticed. The poor hobbit only wanted some time away from noise. 

“What about a little light?” asked Bilbo. 

“We like the dark”, said all the dwarves. 

“Of course”, said Bilbo. 

He was nervous he missed his seat and land on floor. I couldn’t suppress a small giggle. I helped Bilbo from the floor. 

“Hush! Let Thorin speak”, said Father. 

“Gandalf, Raina, dwarves, and Mr. Baggins! We are met together in the house of our friend and fellow conspirator, this most excellent and audacious hobbit. May the hair on his toes never fall out! All praise to his wine and ale”, said Thorin. 

The dwarves went quiet as they drank heavily from their mugs. Bilbo doesn’t understand the role he’s going to play. If he agrees to this journey I’ll try my best not let him get killed. 

“We are met to discuss out plans, our ways, mean, policy and devices. We shall soon before the break of day start on our long journey, a journey from which some of us or perhaps all of us may never return. It is a solemn moment. Our object is, I take it, well known to all of us. To estimable Mr. Baggins, and perhaps one or two of the younger dwarves, the exact situation at the moment may require a little brief explanation”, said Thorin. 

I rolled my eyes. I hate the important dwarf ego. The younger dwarves and Bilbo deserved a better explanation than that. There was a loud whistle like shriek. It made all dwarves jump. Even I jumped. Fili’s foot caught in my cloak. I fell out of my chair and Fili fell on top of me. My face turned hot. His eyes stared into my eyes. Thankfully my hood did not fall.

“Sorry”, said Fili. 

“It’s alright”, I said. 

He took my hand and helped me up. 

“Thanks”, I said. 

Why is my body acting like this? It’s just a dwarf. Bilbo kept blabbering. I could tell that he was about faint. I took him to his study. If the dwarves saw him faint they will never let him live it down. I lit a candle and the dwarves and my father left. I placed a drink at Bilbo’s elbow. I put a blanket over him. He started waking up. I offered him a drink and he took it from my hands. He drank heavily from the mug. 

“You okay my friend?” I asked. 

“I feel a bit faint, but otherwise I feel fine”, said Bilbo. 

“That feeling should wear off in a few minutes”, I said. 

He sipped from his drink. 

“Can I ask you a favor Bilbo?”

He nodded his head. 

“Please don’t tell the dwarves I’m an elf. As you know there’s a grudge between my kind and theirs. I personally don’t hold this grudge though”, I said. 

“I can keep your secret. I personally don’t understand why are you so ashamed. Elves are a wonderful people, but I will keep your secret”, said Bilbo. 

“Thank you”, I said. 

I followed him into the dining room. Father left his seat and went to check on Bilbo. The hobbit is in for lecture. I squeezed back into my seat next to Fili and Dwalin. When father came back he spread the map out on the table. 

“This was made by Thror, your grandfather, Thorin”, said Father. 

“It is a plan of the Mountain”, said one of dwarves. 

“I don’t see that this will help us much”, said Thorin. 

My eye twitched in anger. 

“I remember The Mountain well enough and the land about it. And I know where Mirkwood is, and the Withered Health where the great dragons bred”, said Thorin. 

“There is a dragon marked in red on the Mountain, but it will be easy enough to find without that without a map”, said Balin. 

Even with all warnings of death in this adventure I can’t help being excited. 

“There is one point that you haven’t noticed and that is the secret entrance. You see that rune on the West side, and the hand pointing to it from the other runes? That marks a hidden passage to the Lower Halls”, said Father. 

“It may have been secret once, but how do we know that it is secret any longer? Old Smaug has lived there long enough now to find out anything there is to know about those caves”, said Thorin. 

“He may but he can’t have used it for years and years”, said Father. 

“Why?” asked Thorin. 

“Because its is too small. Five feet high the door and three walk abreast say the runes, but Smaug could not creep into a hole that size, not even when he was a young dragon certainly not after devouring so many of the dwarves and men of Dale”, said Father. 

“It seems a great big hole to me squeaked”, Bilbo. 

It’s nice seeing Bilbo is getting interested in the journey. 

“How could such a large door kept secret from everybody outside, apart from the dragon?” asked Bilbo. 

“From what it says on the map I should guess there is a closed door, which has been made to look exactly like the side of the Mountain. That is the usual dwarves’ method. I think that is right, isn’t it?” asked Father. 

“Right”, said Thorin. 

“I forgot to mention that with the map went with a key, a small and curious key”, said Father. 

“Where is it?” asked Thorin. 

“With my most trusted companion”, said Father. 

I removed my necklace and slid the key from the chain. 

“Why did you trust it with her?” asked Thorin. 

“I’m as worthy of your trust as my father and it was a safety net. If one of us were to be captured the object we held would become useless”, I said. 

“It’s a clever plan Thorin”, said Balin. 

Thorin glared at me. That glare said the words he didn’t dare to speak with a wizard near. I threw my fork at the dwarf king. I intentionally missed him and stuck in the wall behind him. 

“Young lady I taught you better than that”, said Father. 

The dwarves stared at me with pure surprise. 

“You have to work on your aim girl”, said Thorin. 

“I don’t miss that was a warning”, I said. 

Thorin glared at me. He wasn’t used to being spoken to like that. 

“You should be grateful Thorin Oakenshield or in all training as a prince did you forget the common curtsey of manners?” I said. 

“I apologize for my daughter behavior, but she doesn’t well to people who try trifle with her”, said Father. 

Thorin stared at me awaiting an apology. 

“If you’re expecting an apology don’t look at me”, I said. 

“First I should like to know a bit more about things. I mean about the gold and the dragon, and all that, and how it got there and who it belongs to, and so on and further”, said Bilbo. 

The hobbit was shaking. But how could he not understand all those things. The dwarves had been talking about it this whole time. 

Fili’s Perspective 

“We’ve speaking of it for hours”, said Uncle. 

He let a deep sigh of disappointment

“Haven’t you been paying attention?” asked Kili to Bilbo. 

Raina went for a butter knife. She grabbed it. I took her hand in mine and forced the butter knife from her hand. Her skin was soft except for the calluses on her fingertips. 

“Let go!” growled Raina. 

“Not until I know you won’t throw anything else. 

The girl has spunk I will give her that. She stood up to Uncle without a trace of fear or nervousness. I couldn’t see her eyes, but I saw the pink blush a cross her cheeks. I could help running my thumb over the top of her soft hand. 

“Fine I won’t now let go”, said Raina. 

I let go of her hand. Her hand fiddled with her necklace. They were on a completely different topic by the time my attention drifted from her. 

“I have often wondered of my father’s and my grandfather escape. I see now they must have had a private Side-door which only they knew about. But apparently they made a map, and I should like to know how Gandalf got hold of it, and why it did not come down to me, the rightful heir”, asked Uncle. 

That’s a good question. How did the wizard get his hands on it? I noticed Raina’s hands turned in fists. Her knuckles were white she was clenching them so tight. What made her so angry?

“I did not ‘get hold of it’ I was given it. Your grandfather Thror was killed, you remember in the mines of Moria by Azog the Goblin”, said Gandalf. 

Thorin tensed at the unwanted memory. 

“Curse his name, yes”, said Uncle. 

“Thrain your father gave me this to give you; and if I have chosen my own time and way for handing it over, you can hardly blame me, consider the trouble my daughter and I had to go to find you. Your father couldn’t remember his own name when he gave me the paper and he never told us you; so on the whole I think Raina and I ought to be praised and thanked. Don’t you agree Raina?” asked Gandalf. 

She nodded her head. 

“I don’t understand”, said Uncle. 

“Your grandfather gave the map to his son for safety before he went to the mines of Moria. Your father went away to try his luck with the map after your grandfather was killed; and lots of adventures of a most unpleasant sort he had, but he never got near the Mountain. How he got there I don’t know, but I found him a prisoner in the Dungeon of the Necromancer”, said Gandalf. 

Raina gave a noticeable shutter. 

“You alright?” I asked. 

“I’ll be fine. The idea of having to go back to that place scares me. I nearly lost my only family there. I’m going to get some fresh air”, said Raina. 

She left the table. I settled in the bedroom Bilbo gave Kili and I to stay 

I woke up to a sad singing: 

Sing all ye joyful, now sing all together!  
The wind’s in the tree-top, the wind’s in the heather,  
The stars are in blossom, the moon is in flower,  
And bright are the windows of Night in her tower.

Dance all ye joyful, now dance all together!  
Soft is the grass, and let foot be like feather!  
The river is silver, the shadows are fleeting;  
Merry is May-time, and merry our meeting.

Sing we now softly, and dreams let us weave him!  
Wind him in slumber and there let us leave him!  
The wanderer sleepeth. Now soft be his pillow!  
Lullaby! Lullaby! Alder and Willow!

Sigh no more Pine, till the wind of the morn!  
Fall Moon! Dark be the land!  
Hush! Hush! Oak, Ash, and Thorn!  
Hushed be all water, till dawn is at hand!

The voice sounded a soft and smooth as silk. But the words of the song sounded dulled by use of common tongue. 

“What were you singing?” I asked. 

“A lullaby”, said Raina. 

It sounded far too sad to be something to rock a child to sleep with. 

“Did I wake you?” asked Raina. 

“No you didn’t. I wasn’t sleeping well anyways”, I said. 

“Nightmares? That’s what keeps me up at this late of an hour”, said Raina. 

“You are young what has happened in your short life that’s caused you to have such nightmares?” I asked. 

She gave a small giggle. 

“Na nothing that complicate. Bombur’s snoring that’s all”, I said. 

“Sit with me”, said Raina as she patted the patch of grass next to her. 

I felt compelled to sit next to her. 

“If I’m going to speak with you remove your hood”, I said. 

“That’s fair enough”, said Raina. 

Her hands went to the hood of her cloak and pulled it down revealing her pointed ears. She’s an elf. Why did it take me this long to figure it out? I scanned over her features very elvish. And I was lecturing her on how she was too young. Her eyes were her most stunning feature. One was a deep blue and the other was a stormy gray. Her long eyelashes complimented them perfectly. Raina’s long hair ebony hair was tied into a ponytail a few strands hung loose from it. I shook my head. Why am I having such an attraction to an elf? A blush appeared across her cheeks. By dwarf standards she would be consider unfortunate in the looks department 

“Why are you blushing?” I asked. 

“I don’t know”, said Raina. 

Raina didn’t fit what I told about elves. She wasn’t overly prideful, wasn’t a giant, and she outwardly kind to dwarves. 

“I guess you hate me now”, said Raina. 

I honestly I couldn’t say hate her. Yes, I was taught to distrust elves, but she’s different. I never met an elf like her before. I’ve never known an elf to show so little control over their temper. 

“Do you hate me?” asked Raina. 

“When has an elf ever cared what a dwarf thinks about them?” I asked. 

She looked somewhat hurt. I felt a pang of guilt. 

“Well we are going to be spending a lot of time together, so I rather not have an ally who hates me”, said Raina. 

“I don’t hate you”, I said. 

One of the most perfect smiles I had ever seen appeared on her face. Aule himself couldn’t have crafted a more perfect smile. 

“I’ve never met an elf like you before”, I said. 

“Have you ever even met an elf before?” asked Raina. 

“I can’t say I have. From what I’ve been told your kind are normally prideful and emotionless. I never knew they couldn’t be emotionally constipated”, I said. 

That actually earned a laugh. If I had said that to any other elf they would have scowled. 

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult”, said Raina. 

“It’s a compliment”, I said. 

“What are you staring at? Do I have something in my teeth?” asked Raina. 

“Nothing. Why were you so upset with Thorin when they were talking about the map?” I asked. 

“I don’t want to mean especially since he your family”, said Raina. 

“He’s my uncle, but I would appreciate the honesty”, I said. 

“Are you sure?” asked Raina. 

“Yes”, 

“He’s ungrateful. Father and I risked our lives finding that map and key. I nearly lost the only family I have. Do you have any idea how terrifying that is?” asked Raina. 

“No, I don’t know what’s its like to only lose the only family you have and I hope never to experience it. But I know what it’s like to lose a parent. I lost my father when I was only a child. I still have my mother, brother, and uncle”, I said. 

“I’m sorry for your loss. But you are very lucky to have such a loving family. I only have my Uncle Radagast and Father. Can you tell me about your family I would love to know what it feels like to have such a large amount of people caring about”, said Raina. 

I couldn’t help laughing. 

“Did I say something funny?” asked Raina. 

“My family tiny compared to most dwarves”, I said. 

“Tell me about them”, said Raina. 

“Why would that be of any interest to you?” I asked. 

“I don’t have a family like yours, so hearing about yours might give me as sense of what it could have been like”, said Raina. 

“They are all extremely stubborn, but they all care for each other dearly. My mother is overly protective of me”, I said. 

“That must be nice”, said Raina. 

“She gives me no privacy and always nit picks me and babies Kili”, I said. 

“He’s the youngest its always that way”, said Raina. 

“How do you know that when you have no siblings of your own?” I asked. 

“I’m not the oldest elf in the world, but I am old none the less. Over time of watch family grow. What else does your mother do?” asked Raina. 

“Why are you so curious about my mother?” I asked. 

“I’ve never had a mother before. I’m only curious about what having one might be like”, said Raina. 

“Her favorite question to ask me is when are you going to get married. She obsessed with having grandchildren”, I said. 

“Sounds nice to me”, said Raina. 

As much as hate admitting this I would be lost without the guidance of my mother. Who knows where I have wound up without her? I couldn’t imagine not having one. 

“Enough about my family you must have had interesting life full of adventure traveling with a wizard”, I said. 

We ended up talking for hours. She yawned loudly and stretched out in the grass. 

“Are you sleeping out here?” I asked. 

“Yep, it’s warm enough so I want to enjoy the weather”, said Raina. 

She got up from the grass. 

“Where are you going?” I asked. 

“To explore maybe do some hunting you are welcome to join”, said Raina. 

I shook my head. She walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead. 

“Thank you Fili”, I said. 

“For what?” I asked. 

She looked at me like I should have known. 

“Goodnight Fili”, said Raina. 

Why did she kiss me? I touched my forehead where her soft lip touched. 

Thorin’s Perspective

I awoke from yet another nightmare. The battlefield never leaves me. I walked down hall and saw Kili staring out a window with a smirk on his face. That smirk always means trouble. 

“What are you up to at this hour?” I asked. 

“Nothing just enjoying the view. Did you know Raina was an elf?” asked Kili. 

“What?” 

I pushed him away from the window and saw what he was smirking at. Raina and Fili were laughing and talking together. Raina got up from the grass and kissed Fili on the forehead and left. I barged out of the hobbit hole. 

Fili’s Perspective 

Raina has the right idea sleeping out here. I settled in the soft grass and was about to close my eyes, when I heard someone storming toward me. 

“What do you think you were doing boy?!” growled Uncle. 

“What did I do?” I asked. 

“I warned you of elves. They are untrustworthy creatures that don’t deserve your respect”, said Uncle. 

“Talk to you and you’ll just how different she is”, I said. 

“Do you hear yourself boy? She’s just like them don’t be foolish”, said Uncle. 

I sighed. 

“You’re right Uncle”, I said. 

The words were just lies to settle my Uncle. 

“What were you speaking to her of?” asked Uncle. 

“We were talking about our families”, I said. 

“I trust you revealed nothing of importance”, said Uncle. 

“Of course I didn’t”, I said. 

Raina’s Perspective 

“What’s going on with me? Why did I kiss him?” I asked myself as I walked through the woods. 

I walked back to the little front yard of the hobbit hole. I fell asleep in the grass. I woke up very early in morning. The best way to man’s heart is through their stomach. I made a giant breakfast. The smell instantly of breakfast instantly woke of Bombur and he started devouring the meal I had laid out. He didn’t even notice that I wasn’t wearing my hood. 

“Your cooking is wonderful, Raina. I can honestly say your food is only seconded by my lovely wife”, said Bombur. 

“Thank you for the wonderful compliment, Bombur”, I said. 

Bombur took a second look up at me. 

“You’re an elf”, said Bombur. 

“Yes, I’m an elf. Is that a problem?” I asked. 

“If you keeping cooking like this I’ll be your friend forever”, said Bombur. 

“That’s nice to know”, I said. 

The next two to wake up were Fili and Kili. I smiled brightly at Fili. 

“Good morning Fili. Good morning Kili. Did you sleep well?” I asked. 

“You’re an elf”, said Kili. 

He didn’t sound like he was surprised. 

“Kili you should know better than to spy on me. I will always know”, I said. 

“You knew?” asked Kili. 

“You weren’t doing a good job of hiding it”, I said. 

“And an amazing cook”, said Bombur before he took a giant bite out of a pancake. 

“Is me being an elf a problem?” I asked. 

“Are you still going to make me a bow?” asked Kili. 

“Of course I will but going to take some time, but I’ll be happy to teach you I know about archery”, I said. 

“Than you’re still fine by me”, said Kili. 

I nibbled on a piece of bacon. 

“How old are you?” asked Kili. 

“I turned fourteen hundred a month ago”, I said. 

“That old!” said Kili. 

I nodded my head. 

“And how old are you. I’m horrible at figuring out a person’s age”, I said. 

“Seventy seven”, said Kili. 

“So young”, I said. 

“Have you ever been to Erebor?” asked Fili. 

“Once or twice when I was a child. But it wasn’t the best place for a young elf”, I said. 

I went through the same process over and over again of telling the dwarves I am an elf. Thorin stared at me with a level of hatred I’d never seen before. 

“Ni ikirit fund”, said Bifur. 

Thorin nodded his head in agreement. 

“I promise I’m worthy of your trust Bifur and I will try my hardest to earn of your trusts. Even though it might seem like an impossible task”, I said. 

“How do you know our langue elf?!” growled Thorin. 

“I learned it the same way as you. I was taught”, I said. 

Thorin refused to look at me and talked to the other dwarves at the table. Pretending that I didn’t even exist. 

“Don’t take it personally Raina. There’s a lot of bad blood between your kind and Thorin”, said Balin. 

Father walked in. 

“Looks like my daughter finally revealed her secret”, said Father. 

“Why didn’t you tell me there was an elf traveling with us?” asked Thorin. 

“It doesn’t matter what she is. As long as she pulls her weight and is an aid to us why does it matter”, said Fili. 

That earned Fili a glare from his uncle. 

“I couldn’t have said it better”, said Father. 

Fili’s Perspective 

As Raina passed me she placed a note in my hand. I quickly unfolded it. It said two words: 

Thank you 

It surprised me too see it was in dwarven. When I looked up at her there was a grateful smile on her face. What Uncle says can’t be at least not for her. 

“What’s that brother?” asked Kili. 

“Nothing”, I said as put the note inside my pocket.


	2. A Dangerous Meal

A Journey of Unexpected Love   
Chapter 2: A Dangerous Meal 

Perspectives: Raina, Fili, Gandalf 

Raina’s Perspective 

Once everyone finished eating there was a clatter as the dwarves got up and prepared their things. Thorin refused to touch any of the food I made. I should have expected that much. At least the others enjoyed my cooking. To my knowledge the fastest way to gain a person’s trust is through their stomach. 

“You should eat Thorin breakfast is the most important meal”, said Bombur as he pushed a plate in front of Thorin. 

“Are you not hungry?” I asked. 

“I don’t so easily trust food made by an enemy”, said Thorin. 

I can’t deny that didn’t hurt a bit, but I didn’t let show on my face. 

“You aren’t my enemy, yet you make me yours. Don’t you have enough of those? Why turn one who so easily be a friend to a foe?” I asked. 

“She has a point an elf can be a powerful ally”, said Balin. 

“And where was this powerful ally when we needed them the most. They ran away like the cowards they are”, said Thorin. 

I walked to his side. 

“I’m no coward Thorin son of Thrain. I’ve been warrior for more then ten centuries with experience you could never dream of. Yet you call me a coward”, I said as took his plate.

I took his plate and placed it in front of Bombur who happily ate the extra food. I rolled up my sleeves and I started putting the dirty dishes into the sink and started washing them. 

“You don’t have to do that”, said Dwalin. 

“But I should. I’m a guest in his house the least I should do is clean up the mess I made”, I said. 

Dwalin rolled his eyes and continued getting ready to leave. I left most of the dishes unwashed in the sink. We started our way to the Green Dragon Inn. The first thing I did when I got there was run into the stables to see Bessie. She’s a black and white spotted quarter horse. I wasn’t sure if she wasn’t going to make it through the whole trip. She’s getting old she was already twenty. 

Everyone joined to the stables to get their horses ready. When I saw the cute array of ponies I giggled. I couldn’t help glancing over at the stall where Fili was standing. Kili’s pony was brown and Fili’s was a light gray with black stockings. 

“Do know much about horse?” asked Balin 

“Yes, they are wonderful animals. Why do you want to know?” I asked. 

“Because we want to make sure you can keep up. We don’t want to be slowed down by an incapable rider”, said Dwalin. 

“I’ve been riding horses since before you were born Dwalin”, I said. 

Dwalin didn’t have a come back to that. I don’t normally pull the I’m older than you card. 

“She has a point. Which one is yours?” asked Balin. 

“The black and white one over there. Her name is Bessie”, I said. 

Fili’s Perspective 

“You are glaring”, said Kili. 

“I’m not”, I said as forced myself to look at anything else besides her. 

“Don’t take it personally. I think she’s trying to make peace with the older members of the group”, said Kili. 

“Do you know anything else about her?” I asked. 

“Only what she told us. Why are you so curious?” asked Kili. 

“I only want to know about an ally. It’s that simple Kili”, I said. 

“It didn’t seem that way at breakfast. You defended her from uncle of all people. And you and her talked for hours last night”, said Kili. 

I punched his shoulder. 

“You like her”, said Kili. 

“I don’t”, I said. 

“You do”, said Kili. 

“Don’t!” I growled. 

“You do Fili. You wouldn’t be fighting so much against if it weren’t true”, said Kili. 

“I don’t like her in the way you’re implying”, I said. 

“Raina”, called Kili. 

“Yes”, 

“Can you help me with my pony?” asked Kili. 

“Of course”, she said. 

Raina started walking over. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. 

He smirked. I hate that smirk. 

“Testing a theory”, said Kili. 

“What’s wrong with your pony?” asked Raina. 

“I think it has something caught in its hoof. And it refuses to lift its foot. You wouldn’t mind helping me?” asked Kili. 

“Happy to”, said Raina. 

Raina leaned against the pony’s leg and made a clicking sound with her teeth. The pony lifted its foot. As she looked at the pony’s hoof it gave me a great view of her ass. It was perfectly shaped. 

“I don’t see anything in his feet”, said Raina as she stood up. 

“I must have been mistaken”, said Kili. 

“Have you given them names yet?” asked Raina as she stroke the pony’s nose. 

“No, it’s best not to get too attached”, I said. 

She walked over to talk Balin and Dwalin again, which annoyed me for some reason. 

“You stared”, said Kili. 

“That doesn’t prove anything”, I said. 

“Yes, it does it proves you find her attractive”, said Kili. 

“I wasn’t the only one who looked”, I said. 

“Yes, I did look, but I’m not ashamed about it”, said Kili. 

Raina’s Perspective 

I groomed Bessie. I wouldn’t put a saddle on her, until I absolutely had to. When the time came I put her saddle on. 

“Bravo!” said Balin. 

I looked up to see what was the excitement was about. It was Bilbo. He was puffing loudly as tried catching his breath. He must have run the whole way here. I lead the cute tiny chestnut pony out that was meant for the hobbit. All the others were on there ponies. 

“What’s his name?” asked Bilbo as he stroked the pony’s snout. 

“Walnut”, I said. 

“Up you two get, and off we go”, said Dwalin. 

“I’m awfully sorry, but I have come without my hat, and I have left my pocket-handkerchief behind, and I haven’t got any money, I didn’t get you note until after 10:45 to be precise”, said Bilbo. 

We started walking. Bessie took the lead because her strides were longer than the ponies’. Thorin kicked his pony a head, so he could take lead. I honestly didn’t care, but Bessie didn’t appreciate rudeness. She bit Thorin’s pony on the rump, which made it rear nearly tossing Thorin. I kept her at a slow pace so Thorin could take the lead. Fili’s shaggy gray pony followed closely behind Bessie. Bessie didn’t seem to mind. 

“Don’t be precise and don’t worry! You will have to manage without pocket-handkerchief, and a good many other thing, before you get to journey’s end. As for a hat, I have got a spare hood and cloak in my luggage”, said Dwalin. 

So the roughed dwarf has sweet side. Not too much later Father appeared on his large chestnut horse, Ranor. On his back was Bilbo’s forgotten luggage. The party started singing and telling wonderful stories. We stopped for a late lunch. I grabbed some bread and than went to join the horses and ponies. Bessie eyed the bread in my hands and I gave her a chunk of it. 

I wasn’t alone with the ponies I saw Ori drawing in a sketchbook. I looked over his shoulder and saw he was sketching out one of his pony. He was doing a pretty good job too. Ori didn’t notice that I was looking over his shoulder. 

“Beautiful”, I said. 

Ori jumped had no idea I was watching him. 

“Sorry for spooking you, Ori”, I said. 

“It’s alright. Do you really think it’s nice?” asked Ori. 

“Of course I do”, I said. 

“Do you draw?” asked Ori. 

“Yes, do you want see some of my sketches?” I asked. 

He flipped through my sketchbook as I looked through his. 

“How did you get this good?” asked Ori. 

“Years of practice. Practice is the only way a person can improve”, I said. 

“True”, said Ori. 

I glanced over at Fili he was talking to his brother. I turned away before he could saw I was staring at him. 

“Can I ask you a random question”, I said. 

“Sure”, said Ori. 

“Does Fili have anyone at home?” I asked. 

“He has Dis”, said Ori. 

I couldn’t help frowning. I know that’s dwarven female name. 

“His fiancé?” I asked. 

Ori went into a wave of laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” I asked. 

“Fili is one of the biggest ladies’ man in the kingdom. And Dis is his mother”, said Ori. 

I sighed in relief. I wasn’t happy about the ladies’ man part though. What interest would he have in me when he can have any beautiful woman he wants? He is a prince after all. 

“There is many a maiden who wants him. I can honestly say he’s never been with one longer than two weeks”, said Ori. 

“Why is that?” I asked. 

“He grows bored easily. None of them keep his interest long. His mother worries he’ll never marry”, said Ori. 

He smiled at me. 

“You’ve probably lived a wonderful life free overbearing guardian”, said Ori. 

“You are referring to your older brother”, I said. 

He nodded his head. 

“I’ve been raised wizards they’re all about freedom, but that didn’t stop them from being overbearing at times. Father knew I needed freedom”, I said. 

“How old were you when you left them?” asked Ori. 

“When I turned two hundred fifty years old I wonder off on my own. I would visit father every now an then to prove to him I was okay. The longest I stay with him on one of those visits was hundred years. Really Ori you are quiet lucky to have someone caring about you that much. My father never stopped treating me that way. It’s natural when it comes to family”, I said. 

It was time to start up again. Fili tied his pony next to Bessie. 

“What were you talking about with Ori?” asked Fili as he untied his pony. 

“Drawing and some other things. Nothing important”, I said. 

The graying skies bothered me. A heavy rain poured down on us. I heard Thorin grumble something about supper and finding a dry place to sleep. Father had disappeared to whose knows where. 

“Just when a wizard would have been most useful too”, groaned Nori and Dori. 

“Where is your father anyway?” asked Balin. 

“How am I suppose to know?” I asked. 

“You’re his daughter”, said Nori. 

“I never keep track of where he goes, but I always knew he would come back”, I said. 

The storm continued to worsen and we were forced to set up camp. Fili, Kili, and I were tasked with watching the ponies. I didn’t mind the job. There was a loud bang of thunder, which made one of the ponies bolt. We went running after it. The small pony ran into the river. I grabbed the lead rope connected to the pony’s halter. Fili and Kili pushed the pony from behind to encourage it to move forward. It spooked again and kicked Fili sent him back into the river. 

Fear filled my chest, when I saw Fili fall back into the water. His body made no attempt at fighting the motion. Fili must have been knocked out. Kili went after him. The river was slim maybe ten feet across, but it was powerful and deep. I tied the pony and ran further down the riverbank. 

I tied one end of a rope to a thick tree and the other to my arrow. I shot it across the river and lodged firmly into another tree. I waded through the cold river keeping one hand rope. Kili wrapped his arm around my waist. He couldn’t reach the rope because he was hanging on to Fili. 

“Do you have a hold of him?” I asked. 

“Yes go!” yelled Kili. 

It took all my strength to make it to the riverbank. Kili dragged Fili further up the riverbank. Fili wasn’t moving. No, I’m not losing him!

“Fili wake up!” screamed Kili as shook his brother. 

He clung to Fili refusing to let me near. I pushed him out of the way, but he pushed me back sending me backward into the mud. I quickly got up and grabbed Kili by the collar. I can’t afford to waste time on him. 

“I know you’re scared right now, but if you don’t let me help he will die!” I yelled. 

Kili let me pass. I tilted Fili’s head back and opened his mouth. I pushed on his chest with heel of her hand. I pinched his nose and closed my lips over his. I pushed fresh breath into his lungs. 

“Fili, lasto beth nin, tolo dan nan galad”, 

Fili coughed up water. His breathing was raspy. 

“Kili get me that orange flower and cat’s claw”, I said. 

He did as told. I rested Fili’s head on my lap. Kili walked over to use with herbs in hand. I ripped off the sleeve of my shirt to make a bandage. I took the herbs from his hand. 

“Cut this into bandages Kili”, I said. 

I chewed the herbs and placed the paste on his head wound. I bandaged his head wound.

“Why aren’t his eyes opening?” asked Kili. 

“Give him a minute”, I said. 

I couldn’t help running my finger through his soft golden hair. 

Fili’s Perspective 

I felt a hand going through my hair. My eyes opened and I was staring into a pair of carrying mismatched eyes. My chest was in pain, but I didn’t care my focus was on her face. She helped me sit up. My back was leaning against her chest. Kili embraced me tightly. 

“Kili let go! I’m fine”, I said. 

I grunted in pain. 

“Why does my chest hurt?” I asked. 

“Sorry I might have broken a rib”, said Raina. 

“Fili she saved your life”, said Kili. 

“Thank you”, I said. 

She smiled at me. 

“Do you think you can walk?” asked Raina. 

“I’m not getting on that damn pony!” I growled. 

“I’ll take that as a no”, said Raina. 

A piercing whistle broke the howls of the wind. I heard the sound of hoofs in the distance. A black and white horse appeared in front of us. 

“Bessie can only carry two you’ll have to walk the pony back, Kili. I’m sorry”, said Raina. 

“It’s alright just get him back to the others”, said Kili. 

Raina helped me onto her horse. She sat down behind me on the horse. Her arm wrapped around my waist. Her other hand steered the horse. Since we were both about the same height, so she rested her head on my shoulder, so she could see. She made a clicking sound with her teeth and the horse started walking. The horse’s strides were smooth and didn’t jostle me. 

“You’re lucky”, said Raina. 

“How am I lucky? I just got kicked in the forehead by a damn pony”, I said. 

“You’re lucky it didn’t crack your skull. At most you have a minor fracture, which will heal in a few weeks. Maybe sooner”, said Raina. 

I leaned against her. 

“Why did you risk your life saving me?” I asked. 

“You’re my friend”, said Raina. 

“It’s that simple”, I said. 

“That simple. Once someone becomes my friend. I’ll do all I can to protect them even if that means putting my own life on the line”, said Raina. 

She might be an elf, but she has a dwarf’s sense of loyalty to her friends. 

“You hardly know me though”, I said. 

“Then tell me about yourself”, said Raina. 

“Why do you care?” I asked. 

“You don’t trust me. Your uncle is wrong about me. Some elves might be like that but I’m not”, said Raina. 

She let the hurt appear clearly in her voice. Again I felt that pang of guilt in my chest. Why do I feel this guilt? She’s only an elf. By all reason I shouldn’t care for her in the least bit. 

“Forgive me for my harshness, but I was taught from an early age not to trust elves”, I said. 

“I forgive you Fili to make it up to me tell about yourself. Like what are your hobbies?” asked Raina. 

“I like working with my sword”, I said. 

She giggled. 

“You have a dirty mind for an elf”, I said. 

“You were making it too easy”, said Raina. 

“What are your hobbies besides making dirty jokes?” I asked. 

“Excluding anything to do with weapons I love horse back riding, music, and drawing. Don’t you like do anything that doesn’t include using a weapon of some kind?” asked Raina. 

“I like crafting things”, I said. 

“Like what?” asked Raina. 

“Belt buckles and jewelry”, I said. 

“Maybe you can make me something one day”, said Raina. 

“I can do that”, I said 

“Why does Thorin not have a child of his own? It just a question that’s been bugging”, said Raina. 

“He puts his people first. Finding a wife to bear an heir hasn’t been of importance to him. That’s why he named me the next heir”, I said. 

“That must be a heavy weight to bear”, said Raina. 

No one beside myself has considered it a weight. Everyone says it’s such a great honor, which it is but it’s also a heavy burden to carry. 

“If it means anything I think you will make a wonderful King one day”, said Raina. 

“You hardly know me”, I said. 

“A gut feeling and just after knowing you for a few days I’ve seen the characteristics of a king in you. They only have to be matured a little longer”, said Raina. 

Raina’s Perspective 

Kili made it to the camp before us. Thorin walked up to my horse. I tensed I know how Thorin feels about me. I helped Fili down from Bessie. 

“Did you really save his life?” asked Thorin. 

Fili took a somewhat protective stance in front of me. 

“She did”, said Fili. 

Thorin gave my hand a strong shake. 

“Thank you for saving my family”, said Thorin. 

“You don’t have to thank. I was saving a friend”, I said. 

“It was amazing Oin I’ve never seen anything like it before. She said some spell and he came back to life”, said Kili. 

“It was nothing special”, I said. 

“What did it mean?” asked Fili. 

“Hear my voice and come back to light. Thankfully it worked”, I said. 

I sat down next to Balin. 

“You’ve earned his respect”, said Balin. 

“And hopefully I made three life long friends”, I said. 

Kili helped his brother settle down. 

“I think you’ve earned more than that”, said Balin. 

“What else have I earned? I was just doing the right thing”, I said. 

“You’ve earned the trust of thirteen dwarves. Who wouldn’t have trusted a elf as far as they could throw it, before now”, said Dwalin. 

“I’d think you would be able to throw an elf pretty far”, I said as I looked over his body. 

He chuckled. I couldn’t help smiling. 

“There’s a light over there!” said Balin. 

There was some arguing about whether or not to go. Some of the dwarves said yes others said no. My gut told me no. They finally sent the hobbit to go. We waited hear a call that sounded any what like an owl. The dwarves decided to go toward the light. 

“Are you feeling alright?” asked Fili. 

“Something doesn’t feel right”, I said. 

“You’ll have to get over it”, said Dwalin. 

“I’ll make sure nothing happens to you”, said Fili. 

“Thank you”, I said. 

The warmth of the fire felt great against my skin. I lay down next to Bilbo. 

“I wonder why he’s glaring at us”, said Bilbo. 

I looked over at Fili and Kili. Fili was glaring at Bilbo. I had no idea what Bilbo did to make Fili glare at him like that. 

“I wonder what you did to piss him off?” I asked. 

“Nothing”, said Bilbo. 

I tried thinking back if there was anything Bilbo could have done to offend Fili. 

“If I didn’t know better I would think he’s jealous”, said Bilbo.

I laughed. 

“What would he be jealous of?” I asked. 

“Me being this close to you”, said Bilbo. 

“You think so?” I asked. 

“Can you think of any other reason?” asked Bilbo. 

I honestly couldn’t think of any other reason. Out of nowhere trolls came out the woods. I froze. Fili stepped in front of me and nearly sliced off one of the trolls’ the nose. His dual swords working in perfect unison, but eventually we were trapped. They caught us in bags. Only ours heads stuck out of them. One of the trolls picked me up like a rag doll. The stench coming of them was horrid. Their clothing was dirty and brown. 

“Looky here this one has pointy ears”, said one of the trolls. 

“It’s an elf. What you goin’ get elf for, Tom?” asked another troll. 

“What’s wrong with it? She has enough meat on her for a few good bites, Bert”, said Tom. 

“Remember what happen to those poor trolls that messed with one of these things. They lost their heads”, said Bert. 

The trolls gave a shutter. 

“Let’s get cooking?” asked Tom. 

The dropped me to the ground. I shuttered the voice were bringing back unpleasant memories, but I have to save my friends. They tied Dwalin, Bofur, Balin, Nori, Dori, and Ori to a wooden pike and started to roast the alive. 

“Wait! You can’t cook dwarves like that”, said Bilbo. 

“Why not?” asked Tom. 

“Their flavor will be completely ruined. The secret to cooking dwarf is-”, said Bilbo.

“Is what?” asked Bert. 

“The secret is umm. You have to skin them”, said Bilbo. 

That earned a roar of insults from the dwarves. 

“Bill, get the skinning knife”, said Bert. 

“You don’t need to skin them you can eat them raw. They’re more crunchy that way”, said Tom as he lifted up Fili. 

No! I managed to stand up. 

“Don’t! He has parasites”, I yelled. 

“Yuck!” said Tom as he threw Fili back into the pile of dwarves. 

“In fact they all have parasites, which are especially deadly trolls”, I said. 

Saying that earned me a roar of insults from the dwarves until Thorin understood and kicked one of them. 

“I have parasites as big as my arms”, said Oin. 

“No have the biggest parasites!” said Kili. 

I suppressed the urge to smile when I saw the top of Father’s hat. 

“You’re lying”, said Bert. 

“No I’m not”, I said. 

There was loud cracking sound as a boulder spilt opening showering the troll in sunlight. The trolls turned in to stone. Sunlight came flooding through turning the trolls into stone. All the dwarves were angry and tired. Even I’d grown tired of the situation. 

“Would this be any good?” asked Bilbo. 

He pulled out a key. It was ordinary key. It was the key to a troll cave. 

“Where did you get that?” asked Father. 

“I found it on the ground where the trolls had their fight”, said Bilbo. 

“Why on earth didn’t you mention it before?” they cried. 

Father took the key from Bilbo’s hand. The door swung back. It leads into a dark tunnel filled with bones, swords, and other valuable things. The dwarves paid a special interest to the swords with jeweled hilts. Father pulled one from its sheaf. 

“These look like good blades. There were not made by an troll, nor by an smith among men in these parts and days; but when we can read the runes on them, we shall know more about them”, said Father. 

“They were crafted by elves”, I said. 

Thorin’s hand left the blade and looked at the sword in disgust. 

“You couldn’t have asked for a finer blade”, Father said. 

Thorin took up the blade once again. 

“Let’s get out of this horrible smell”, said Fili. 

I agreed with him. We were able to restock our supplies from what we gathered from the troll tunnel. After that we settled down for sleep. I sat down against a tree and Bilbo sat down besides me. He fell asleep using my shoulder as a pillow. 

Gandalf’s Perspective 

“Can I speak to you?” asked Thorin. 

“What about?” I asked. 

“Your daughter”, said Thorin. 

“I will not hear any ill words from you about my daughter”, I said. 

“No, I wanted to praise her. She saved my nephew. I’m her debt. I wanted to thank you for bringing her along. If you hadn’t I would have lost Fili”, said Thorin. 

“You are welcome, but I hope you have thanked her properly”, I said. 

“He has”, said Balin. 

Thorin settled into sleep. I noticed Fili glaring at the hobbit. 

“Glaring won’t change anything Fili”, I said. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about”, said Fili. 

“He’s only a friend. She will only be a friend to you unless you try”, I said. 

My daughter’s affection for golden haired prince wouldn’t be swayed easily. He only needs a push. 

“She wouldn’t have any interest in a hobbit”, said Fili. 

“My daughter holds many interests one of them could be our Mr. Baggins. Most would say an elf would never have any interest in a dwarf. Yet here my daughter is helping thirteen dwarves”, I said. 

I smiled at his obvious frustration. A young dwarf falling for an elf. 

“She likes you. I’ve never seen her take such a strong liking toward someone before. You haven’t noticed any of her secret glances”, I said. 

The expression on his face was priceless. I chuckled. 

“Not so much of secret now though”, I said. 

Young love it’s truly something one of a kind. 

“Don’t lose your chance”, I said. 

Fili’s Perspective 

The old wizard has no idea what he was talking about. I sat down next to Balin. 

“He’s right”, said Balin. 

“You are suppose to be sleeping”, I said. 

“Even in the realms of sleep I keep my ears out for information”, said Balin. 

“In other words you were ease dropping. What are you sure he’s right about?” I asked. 

“That she likes you and you like her, but your just too stubborn to admit”, said Balin. 

“Why are you pushing me toward her?” I asked. 

“I’m not trying to do anything. I noticed she keeps your interest that’s all. And she won’t use you for your title”, said Balin. 

“How do you know?” I asked. 

“Does she seem like that kind of person?” asked Balin. 

“Besides you’ve refused every pretty dwarf girl I introduced to you”, Kili chimed in. 

“Your brother is right”, said Balin. 

“Name three”, I said. 

“Alga, Ruva, and Ester. There wasn’t any thing wrong with those women, yet you had your fun with them and forgot about them. You haven’t treated Raina like any of those women”, said Balin. 

“Which one was Ester?” I asked. 

“The one with the huge breasts”, said Kili. 

“She actually kept your attention for two weeks. Your mother though you might marry her”, said Balin. 

“I have no interest in marriage”, I said. 

“Yet”, corrected Balin. 

Thorin woke up. That meant it was time to leave. 

Raina’s Perspective 

I woke as someone gently nudged me awake. When my eyes opened a pair of blue gray eyes met them. My face turned hot under his gaze. 

“Thanks for waking me”, I said. 

Fili smiled he knows what he was doing. He nodded his head. 

“Sit down Fili I need to check your wounds”, I said. 

He sat down and I started examining him. 

“How’s your breathing?” I asked. 

“Fine”, said Fili. 

“Take off your shirt”, I said. 

Fili did as told. His body was very well muscled and I couldn’t help admiring. I haven’t seen many bare chested men before something tells me they don’t look like this. I put my ear to his chest. His skin was warm to the touch. I heard the laughter of the other dwarves. His breathing was clear, but I could hear his heart beat speeding up. 

Fili’s Perspective

She looked at me and I felt my face go red. I was glad my beard hid the redness that I felt spreading across my face. I wish we could have privacy. Her soft fingers ran across my side I enjoyed the feel. I didn’t care when they went across the dark bruises on my side. 

“You can put your shirt back on”, said Raina. 

“Are you sure you want the way you were eyeing him I would think different”, said Bofur. 

She quickly pulled an arrow from quiver and shot between his legs. It only missed its target by a few centimeters. 

“What was that for lassie?” asked Bofur. 

“Shut up and let her work!” growled Thorin. 

She gathered supplies from her bag. Raina grounded up some herbs then removed my old bandages. 

“What is it?” Oin. 

“It’s a mixture of rosemary, ginger, chamomile, and lavender”, said Raina. 

He nodded his head. She carefully ran her fingers over my forehead. 

“Good you won’t have a scar”, said Raina. 

She spread the light purple paste over my cut and put a fresh bandage on it. 

“What will that paste do?” asked Balin. 

“It will ease pain and fight off infection”, said Oin. 

“It doesn’t hurt”, I said. 

“That doesn’t mean you won’t get an infection”, said Raina.

“Why don’t you have those herbs?” asked Thorin. 

“Those herbs don’t grow well in the mountains. Elves have a mastery of herbs dwarves can never understand. They know how to use them to their full potential”, said Oin. 

“Why?” asked Thorin. 

“They’re more in tune with nature than us”, said Oin. 

“Gandalf, why didn’t you tell us your daughter is a healer”, said Balin. 

Raina’s Perspective 

“My daughter has many talents. You only need ask her to find out”, Gandalf said. 

“I’m no grand healer I know the basics and I know herbs”, I said. 

“You saved my brother you’re a healer in my book”, said Kili. 

“What did you do him to bring him back?” said Oin. 

“It looked like she was kissing him”, said Kili. 

My face went pink. Fili gave me a curious look. 

“I wasn’t kissing him. I gave him mouth-to-mouth. It gives a fresh supply of air to lungs when someone can’t breath. Those chest compressions got his heart beating again, but I bruised one of his ribs though”, I said. 

I mounted Bessie and the company continued on our journey. 

“Where did you go to, if I may ask?” asked Thorin to Father. 

That was a question I was curious about too. 

“I took ahead”, said Father. 

“And what brought you back in the nick of time?” asked Thorin. 

“Looking behind”, said Father. 

“Exactly! But could you be more plain?” asked Thorin. 

“I went on to spy out our road. It will soon become dangerous and difficult. Also I was anxious about replenishing our small stock of provision. I had not gone very far, however, when I met a couple of friends of mine from Rivendell- 

“Where’s that?” asked Bilbo. 

“Don’t interrupt!” growled Father. 

One thing you don’t do is interrupt Father. I have learned that the hard way many times. 

“You will get there in a few days now, if we’re lucky and find out all about it. As I was saying I met two Elrond’s people. They were hurrying along for fear of the trolls. It was they who told me that three of them had come down from the mountains and settled in one away from the district, and they way laid strangers. I immediately had a feeling that I was wanted back. Looking behind I saw a fire in the distance and made for it. So now you know. Please be more careful next time or we shall never get anywhere”, said Father. 

Where have I heard that name before? Elrond I know I’ve heard it somewhere. 

Fili’s Perspective 

“Have you ever been there before Raina”, I asked. 

“No, I’ve never been to Rivendell. I’ve never met anyone of my own kind before”, said Raina. 

I walked my pony next to her horse. 

“Why did you freeze with the trolls?” I asked. 

I made sure my voice sounded kind. I didn’t want her to think I was insulting her. 

“I had a bad experience with them when I was a child”, said Raina. 

“What happened?” I asked 

“I got separated from my family during the night and ran into trolls. I ripped free of my clothes so I could escape them. That’s how I met Gandalf”, said Raina. 

“You were able to stand up to them”, I said. 

“You forced me to face my fear”, said Raina.


End file.
